Plank's Perspective
Plank's Perspective is a short DVD extra included on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures. In it, Jonny tells the audience what Plank thinks about the cast of the show while clips from the episodes on the DVD play and sometimes interject to make a point. Although the concept is different, the short is similar to the Club Ed: The Rules and Regulations extra also included on the DVD in terms of how it is executed (a narrator talking over clips of the show). Script *'Jonny:' "Hey there, it's me, Jonny. Welcome to the Cul-de-Sac! Here's my buddy, Plank." Plank: Jonny: "Good one, Plank! Ha, what a kidder. We know all the kids around here; we'll fill ya in on the scoop! Let's start with Ed, Edd n Eddy." Sarah: "Who invited them?" Ed *'Jonny:' "Here we have–" Ed: "I'm a moose!" Jonny: "No, it's–" Ed: "A lizard!" Jonny: chuckling "Ed." Ed: "I have become Chameleon Man!" Jonny: "This is Ed." Ed: "I was a moose once." Jonny: "He sure is funny! And Plank says his pits smell like a dirty gym bag. Check out his one eyebrow! Plank says he dips it in–" Ed: "Gravy!" Jonny: "Uh-oh! He's got Rolf's chickens!" Ed: an egg "Fly, chicken, fly!" opens the egg, breaking it. Edd *''plays the pedal steel guitar.'' Jonny: laughing "Then there's Double D!" Ed: Eddy "You're a genius, Double D!" Jonny: "Plank thinks his hat's glued to his head!" pulls Edd out of a hat by Edd's hat. Eddy: "Ah-ha!" Jonny: "He's smarter than the cat's pajamas!" Edd: "Why I'd be flattered if you were to mimic me." Eddy: Edd "The wind conditions are absurd. The lean is too steep for the fat." Edd: unamused "Ha ha, very good, Eddy." Jonny: "But sometimes scared of his own shadow." Edd: in gravy and freaking out "It's a tub of gravy!" Jonny: "Double D is a ladies' man." Lee: "Yeah!" May: "Yep." Lee: "Time to claim our booty, girls." Edd: "Not good!" Eds scream as the Kankers surround them. Edd: "I was kind of hoping my first kiss would be...enjoyable." Jonny: "Girls just can't get enough of his scientific bad boy exterior!" Edd: a [[Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun]] "I feel the adrenaline, baby!" Eddy *'Ed:' "I can do Eddy, I practiced." his eyes together "Can it Double Dweeb!" Nazz: "Is that Eddy?" Jimmy: scared "It's Marshall Eddy!" Jonny: "Captain Eddy!" Edd: a bugle "All hail the great King Eddy!" Jonny: "Call him what you will, he's the best friend money can buy." Eddy: "Twenty-five cents! Real cheap for a thrill!" Jonny: "He sure likes to boss the other Eds around." Eddy: "Ed, you can wear the tights." Kevin "Give us your sawdust, Kevin!" Ed "Gimme that thing!" periscope lands on his head. Jonny: "Hanging with him is always a blast." Eddy: sarcastically "So scary!" Edd: "Eddy, please don't–" pulls a hairpin out of an inner tube. Eddy: "See?" inner tube starts flying around aimlessly. Sarah *'Sarah:' offscreen "Ed!" Ed: like Eddy "Sarah?" Edd: like Ed "Sarah?" hides in a bush. "Ed?" Sarah: "Ed!" Edd: "Ed, Sarah!" Jonny: "Sarah is Ed's little sister. Ed sure is lucky!" Sarah: "I'm telling Mom you left me all alone!" Jonny: "She really means business!" Sarah: the Eds "Get outta our spot!" Eddy: "You and whose army?" Edd: "You'd think you would have learned by now, Eddy." Sarah: "AAAAAHHH!" attacks the Eds. Jonny: disquieted "Ah okay Plank, let's move on." Jimmy *'Eddy:' a bottle "Who's next?" The Kids each other "Me! Me! Me!" Jonny: "Whee!" laughs. bottle stops while pointing at Jimmy. Jimmy: "It's my turn! Luck be a lady tonight!" Jonny: "Jimmy's on the bottom of the pecking order." Sarah: Jimmy a bowling ball "Show them what you're made of, Jimmy." Jonny: "That's what Eddy says." Jimmy: "D'you mind holding it down out there?" Jonny: "Luckily, Jimmy has a Sarah." Sarah: enraged "Leave Jimmy alone!" Edd: "Shh!" Jonny: "After one too many wedgies–" Eddy: "How's it going, Rembrandt?" Jonny: "Jimmy'll pop his cork!" bites Eddy's hand as it reaches underneath his door. Eddy: "YOW! He bit me! He bit me!" Rolf *'Rolf:' a beach ball "Bugaboo! Ha ha! Ha ha! Do not ask Rolf to stop!" Jonny: "Rolf came from who-knows-where!" Rolf: for a vacation and jingling coins "Hallo, Ed-boys! When is the next sailing? My skin begs me for sun and sweat!" Jonny: "He gets excited about anything and everything!" Rolf: with a yo-yo "I have never seen such a thing!" Jonny: "Not even Plank knows where he's from! But I think it must be close to a zoo." Ed: "Where do eggs come from, Rolf?" Rolf: up a chicken "Let me show you exactly where the egg comes from–" Edd: "No!" Kevin *'Jonny:' "Kevin flirts with all the girls. He thinks he's a hot potato!" Kevin: "Hey, Marshall Drip!" flips a wooden coin to Eddy. Jonny: "But Plank says he's just lonely." Kevin: Jimmy as a bowling ball "Awesome!" Jonny: "And you always hear him coming!" Kevin: Eddy "Dork!" Eddy away "Dork." Pecos Kev "You're a dork." Eddy: off his badge "That's Marshall Dork." The Kanker Sisters *''is held up to the kids and the Eds by Jonny. Plank is reeking with perfume. The gathered crowd reacts with disgust to the stench.'' Eddy: "What stinks?" Jonny: "It's the Kanker Sisters, queens of the Cul-de-Sac. Pee-yew! With their favorite smelly perfume!" Lee and May: "Krankshaft!" Marie: "Krankshaft No. 5." Ed: "Fresh-cut spring flowers, spewn across a babbling brook, with a hint of lemon." The Eds: "RUN AWAY!" Kankers lasso them and drag the Eds over. Jonny: "These girls just can't get enough of Ed, Edd n Eddy." May: at the tree Ed is clinging to "Look! They brought us flowers!" Jonny: "Just don't get too close or else!" Kankers squirt the Eds with Krankshaft No. 5. Eddy: "I'm feeling pretty ripe right now." Jonny: "It can get pretty ugly!" Ed: the Kankers move in to kiss the Eds "Not home! Not home!" Jonny 2x4 *'Sarah:' "It's bonehead time." Jonny: "Hey, it looks like our turn, Plank!" Ed: Eddy "Buzz off, Melonhead!" Jonny: "Buzz buzz off, Jonny! Plank and I love living here. We can always find adventure. Listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket, Plank. And have more fun than a bowl of popped wheat, right Plank?" Plank: Edd: "Can we move on, this heat is unbearable." The End *'Jonny:' "So that's all the kids of the Cul-de-Sac. Come visit me and Plank anytime!" Plank: Jonny: "What's that Plank?" Plank: Jonny: "We forgot about Nazz? Uh-oh! We're out of time! She's gonna be miffed!" Trivia *Sarah's name is misspelled as "Sara" in the short. *Nazz is the only character not to get a segment done on her, with Jonny and Plank only realizing she wasn't included after they've run out of time. *Jonny's voice sounds a bit off throughout the short. *The order in which the cards for the kids are aligned is as followed: Ed, Sarah, Rolf, The Kanker Sisters, Edd, Jimmy, Kevin, Eddy, and Jonny. Gallery IGotToKeepMoving.jpg|Title screen. BluesFallingDownLikeHail.jpg|A full layout of all the kids cards on the fence. AndTheDaysKeepsWorryingMe.jpg|Ed's card. TheresAHellhoundOnMyTrail.jpg|Edd's card. IfTodayWasChristmasEve.jpg|Eddy's card. AndTomorrowWasChristmasDay.jpg|Sarah's card (with her name misspelled as "Sara"). IWouldNeedMyLittleSweetRider.jpg|Jimmy's card. JustToPassTheTimeAway.jpg|Rolf's card. YouSprinkledHotFootPowder.jpg|Kevin's card. AllAroundMyDoor.jpg|The Kankers' card. ItKeepsMyRamblingMindRider.jpg|Jonny's card. EveryOldPlaceIGo.jpg|The End. (Nazz will be miffed.) LoveIsAllAndLoveIsEveryone.jpg|The credit for The Benson Company. Video See also *''Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures'' *Club Ed: The Rules and Regulations *My Best Friend Plank *''Sir Ed-a-Lot'' *''Who, What, Where, Ed'' *''Avast Ye Eds'' *''Know it All Ed'' *''Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed'' *''Hot Buttered Ed'' Category:Media Category:The Real World